Acquaintanceship
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: "O amor vem da convivência." (Narcissa Malfoy)


**Eu nunca tinha escrito nem pensado nada sobre Draco e Astoria. Mas surgiu.**

**Aviso: há passagem de tempo na história.**

* * *

Era evidente que eles não se gostavam.

"É necessário," dissera sua mãe. "Os Greengrass são uma boa família sangue puro e, dado ao fato de que seu pai está em Azkaban, foi bondade de eles aceitarem casar a filha mais jovem com um Malfoy."

"Querida, os Malfoy são ricos" dissera a mãe dela. "Terá um bom futuro."

E agora, depois de casados, eram obrigados a conviverem juntos.

– Quero um neto logo – Narcissa disse um dia. Apesar de morarem na mesma mansão, ela nunca tinha se intrometido na vida do casal.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Astoria corou e baixou os olhos enquanto Draco lançava um olhar zangado para a mãe.

– Já estão há um ano casados – ela disse outro dia, dando continuidade ao assunto inacabado. – Logo começarão a cobrar.

– Mrs. Malfoy...

Ela interrompeu a nora com uma mão.

– Sei que não queriam estar casados um com o outro. Mas o amor vem da convivência.

Draco e Astoria trocaram um olhar e suspiraram.

– Eu vou pra França, passar um tempo em nossa casa por lá. – Ela lançou um olhar sugestivo para eles. – Quando voltar quero ter o meu neto.

Como se a culpa por eles não terem nenhum filho fosse a mãe de Draco morar na mesma casa.

* * *

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou encostado à porta do banheiro.

Astoria levantou-se e foi lavar a boca na pia.

– É claro que estou – ela respondeu ironicamente. – Adoro vomitar a única coisa que pensei que pararia no meu estômago.

Ele decidiu ignorar o comentário.

– Queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui – ele comentou. – Ela saberia o que fazer.

– Sim – ela respondeu. – Ela não ficaria fazendo perguntas estúpidas.

Draco suspirou. Ela ainda estava com o rosto um pouco verde, combinando com a pasta de dente que colocava na escova.

– Não complique, ok? – Apontou para trás. – Tenho que ir, o Potter é meu chefe – ele disse com desgosto. Ela começou a escovar os dentes. – Precisa de alguma coisa, uma poção talvez?

Ela cuspiu a espuma e enxaguou a boca.

– Se achasse uma que conseguisse deixar a comida dentro do meu corpo, eu agradeceria.

* * *

– O que aconteceu? – Draco chegou afobado em casa, encontrando Astoria no sofá da sala. – Meu superior disse que você havia mandado uma mensagem, então pensei...

– Chutou – ela disse calmamente, alisando a barriga sobressalente.

– Como? – Draco perguntou, incrédulo, jogando-se no sofá ao seu lado.

– Chutou – ela repetiu.

Ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e apertou a fonte do nariz.

– Quer dizer então – ele disse calmamente, o que só fez que parecesse mais bravo – que você mandou me chamar só porque o bebê chutou.

Silencio. Então um soluço o quebrou.

Draco abriu os olhos e olhou espantado para a esposa que se debulhava em lágrimas.

– O que...

– Você está bravo comigo – ela fungou.

_Merda_, ele pensou, lembrando-se do que a mãe tinha escrito na carta. Lembrando-se principalmente de uma palavrinha em particular. _Hormônios._

– Não, não, não – ele disse docemente, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto dela. – Eu estou irritado com o trabalho, não com você.

_Que original, todos dizem isso!_

– Verdade? – ela perguntou, enxugando os olhos.

– É claro – ele respondeu aliviado.

Hesitante, ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga de Astoria.

– Foi bem aqui que chutou – ela puxou a mão de Draco para um ponto na barriga. Ele ficou um tempo ali, com a mão na barriga dela, até que sentiu um cutucão na palma. – Viu?

– Hey! – ele exclamou feliz. – Eu senti!

* * *

Draco foi acordado com cutucões.

– O que é? – ele resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Estou com um desejo – respondeu Astoria.

Ele sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono.

– O que é dessa vez, Tory?

Ela sorriu. Adorava quando ele a chamava assim.

– É simples. Quero que vá até a cozinha e peça para o elfo fazer uma torta de abóbora para mim.

– Se acha tão simples, por que não foi você mesma?

– Porque estou grávida! – ela respondeu como se fosse obvio. – E porque se eu descer as escadas vou cair, já que minha barriga está tão grande que mal consigo ver meus pés.

– Mas são duas da manhã – ele reclamou.

– Draco – ela disse. – Estou carregando seu filho dentro de mim, então me traga comida.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – ele concordou, levantando-se rapidamente e dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto. – Já estou indo.

– E traga a torta depressa! – ela gritou quando ele já estava no corredor.

* * *

Astoria sorriu enquanto ninava o bebê loiro em seu braço.

– Oi, de novo – disse Draco entrando no quarto.

– Shiu! – ela pediu e ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. – Só consegui fazê-lo dormir agora.

– E como está nosso pequeno Scorpius? – ele perguntou baixo.

– Dormindo com os anjos, eu espero – ela sorriu.

Draco inclinou-se e beijou a testa do filho, depois a da esposa.

– Sabe – ele disse depois de um logo silêncio em que os dois ficaram olhando o filho dormir. – Acho que aprendi a te amar, Tory.

Ela sorriu, virou a cabeça e beijou o ombro do marido.

– Também acho que aprendi, Draco. Também acho.

Ele sorriu e passou um braço pelos ombros de Astoria.

– Vem aqui – ele chamou e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

No fundo Narcissa tinha razão. O amor realmente vinha da convivência.

* * *

**E ai, vocês gostaram?**


End file.
